Datei:You Can't Always Get What You Want Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung You Can't Always Get What You Want by The Rolling Stones is featured in Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Finn, Mercedes and Rachel. Sue gave New Direction's setlist to the other groups at Sectionals, the Haverbrook School for the Deaf and Jane Addams Academy, so they had to improvise. Finn, who had quit the New Directions, brought in the music for this song when he came back to be a leader when he was needed. Will inspired Finn to pick this song when he said, "You can't always get what you want," which in turn got Finn to join New Directions again. Brittany, Matt, Mike and Santana put together the choreography just in time for Sectionals, winning the trophy in the end to continue onto Regionals. This song was the final song in their Sectionals setlist, the first being Rachel's solo, Don't Rain On My Parade. Glee choreographer Zach Woodlee actually had actors Dijon Talton, Harry Shum Jr., Heather Morris and Naya Rivera choreograph this song. LYRICS: Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): (Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh) (Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh) (Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh) (Ahhhh) But if you try sometimes, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need (Rachel: Ahhhh) (Finn: Ohhhh) You get what you need (Rachel: Ahhhh) (Finn: Ohhhh) Finn: I saw her today at the reception A glass of wine in her hand Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection At her feet was a footloose man Rachel with New Directions: No, you can't always get what you want (Finn: Oh, no, you can't) You can't always get what you want (Finn: What you want) You can't always get what you want (Finn: You can't always get what you want.) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need (Mercedes: Hey, yeaah!) You get what you need (Finn: Oh, baby) Rachel: And I went down to the demonstration To get my fair share of abuse Rachel and Finn: Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse (Finn: 50-amp fuse) Sing it to me, now Mercedes with New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Rachel and Finn: No, no, you can't) You can't always get what you want (Rachel: No, oh!) You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Can't always get what you want) But if you try sometimes, (Finn: Try sometimes, uh) well, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need (Mercedes and Finn: Ohhh, yeah) Rachel: You get what you need! (New Directions: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Finn and Mercedes: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh Rachel: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh Rachel and Finn with Mercedes: Oh yeah New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Rachel and Finn: You can't always get what you want) You can't always get what you want (Artie: Oohh) You can't always get what you want (Finn: Can't always get what you want) Rachel with New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: Yeah!) (Artie: No, no, no, no) You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: No, no, no, no) You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Ooh) But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah,yeah) Rachel: You can't always get what you want Rachel, Mercedes, Artie and Finn: Get what you need (Rachel: Get what you need) (Mercedes: Oh yeah what you need!) (Artie: What you need) Mercedes: Yeah! New Directions: Get what you need! Kategorie:Videos